pretty boy
by nomi298
Summary: Warning:AU,bit ooc, cross dressing: Hayato Gokudera,was a boy, but his 'mother' saw him as a girl and wanted him to be one so she refused to let him cut his hair and dress him in girls clothes, how long can he keep his act up when he falls in love with his idiotic baseball loving class mate?
1. Gym

i don't own KHR

hope ya like

* * *

Gokudera

i cringed at how tight my mother tied my ponytail "mother,are you angry?" i asked her she glared at me "of course not why would i be?" she growled at me she brushed my hair into a ponytail. My hair was long, my mother refused to let me cut it so it growed out my mother loved dressing me into girl clothes since I resembled a girl she would never let me change into clothes i wanted even though she had a daughter but bianchi refused to let her anywhere near her

"are you sure?" i asked rubbing my head and how tight it felt my hair was silver and was wavy i had green eye's and fair pale complextion that my mother called beautiful,i looked nothing like my mother or father which i always question but never actually asked. my mother sighed "no i'm not alright,you've always been home-schooled and now you're father is sending you to public school,my beautiful daughter is leaving home!" she sobbed childishly i frowned and got up and pat her head she looked at me i smiled "i'm you're son." i said she blushed at me and suddenly hugged me

"AH~HAYA-CHAN IS SO ADORABLE!" she gushed i tried pushing her off but she wouldn't budge i looked at the clock "mother I'm gonna be late!" she looked at the clock and her eye's turned wide "ah!you're uniform is on you're bed!" she said running out the room i looked on my bed and saw a girls' uniform i put it on and looked in the mirror my unifrom was a white school shirt with a vest over it and a red bow with a dark skirt and thigh high socks with school shoes

if you'd ask anyone they'd say i was a girl but i wasn't.

I was a boy that just happens to wear girl clothes.

i want to wear boy clothes be able to act like a boy with out anyone else calling me a 'wierd' for acting like one and be able to have a girlfriend

bit i can't because i let it all slip from my hand i heard a knock from my door my sister walked in wearing glasses "my Hayato you make a beautiful girl." she said smirking i glared at her

"shut up don't rub it in." i snapped she looked at my hair "let me fix you're hair." she said i looked at her confused but complied anyway and sat infront of my mirror she pulled the tie out and brushed my hair lightly and tied my hair into a ponytail again but more loose than how my mother did it and there were a few hair near my face like bangs it was split in the middle she brushed the loose hair and but down my brush down

"you really looked beautiful Hayato,boy or girl." she said i blushed at the compliment "t-thanks." she left the room and looked my self in the mirror i saw a girl..

...

...and a boy. 'What was i exactly?' i thought i heard a knock "Haya-chan the car is waiting." i heard my mother i grabbed my bag and walked out when she saw my hair she frown "ohh,Bianchi came in here didn't she?" she frowned i nodded she sighed we drove in the car "ok,Haya-chan,when you get there you name is Hayako ?" i nodded she smiled "it'll be alright,honey." she pat my head

"alright,time to go i got out the car and hugged my bag to my chest and looked at my mother she smiled and drove off i gulped and walked into the office where i got my schedule the front desk lady walked me to a class room i walked in the student all looked at me i blushed at the attention "Well hello do you mind writing you're name on the board." i reached for the marker and wrote my name i heard whispers from the other students

'she looks cute..'

'i love her hair.'

'can i have a chip.'

i sweat dropped at the last whisper and wrote my name and turned back to the teacher he looked at a peice of paper "well my name is Reborn i would like it if you said the '-sensei' part and if you don't you will recieve my special punishment." he smirked slyly i shivered ar his smirk "you can sit in front of Dame-Tsuna." a hand shot up i looked at a boy with spiky brown hair and big brown eye's he was blushing at me i smiled at him and sat infront of him right next to him was a boy with spiky black hair and tan skin with light brown hair he smiled at me i felt my face burn i sat down fast and clutched my skirt my heart was beating fast.

'w-what was that!' i thought the class went on Reborn-Sensei asked me some question's which i got all right after class ended it was lunch time i stayed in my seat and grabbed my lunch and ate alone

"gokudera-san?" i turned and saw the boy with brown hair i nodded he blushed "would you like to have lunch with me and my friends?" his blushed reden "i-if you don't want to it's okay." he said he almost walked out the door I grabbed his hand in both my hands and smiled "i would love to." i said i saw him blush harder "u-um,ok i'll be waiting on the roof." i nodded and saw him run out the door i went and grabbed my bento that the cook made for me and walked out to the roof

YAMAMOTO

"so did you ask her?" i asked him his face was red he nodded "y-yeah,she's coming up." he said sitting next to Chrome she smiled slightly at him i heared the door open and saw the silvered haired beauty walk out onto the room she had long silky silver hair and green eye's and slim figure she was flat-chested i laughed slightly at the thought she smiled at tsuna and stood next to him he shifted nervously i heard the door open

"EXTREME!" i saw Gokudera-san jump at the loud shout "YO! Senpai!" i smiled he looked at Gokudera-san "who's this?" he asked tsuna talked first "Gokudera-san,this is Ryohei sasagawa this is chrome Dokuro and this is yamamoto Takeshi." he said.

She bowed "nice to meet you all." she said i blushed at her smile "hahi?who's this?" i turned and saw Haru and Kyoko "ah,Haru Kyoko this is Gokudera-san." I said "just Gokudera." we all turned to her "just call me Gokudera." she blushed i smiled she frowned at me

we all sat around eating lunch talking about class

Gokudera

"that test was hard!" Haru complained laughing i frowned she was a bit annoying so was Yamamoto-kun with his smile i also learned he liked baseball i heared the bell ring i heard Tsuna-kun groan "what's the matter?" i asked he turned to me "we have gym next." he groaned i paled..

Gym..as in changing...

..'oh crap!'

* * *

hope ya like stay tuned for the next chappie

Till Next Time...


	2. Locker Room

Gokudera

My eyes widen at the naked girls in the locker room "Gokudera? are you alright?" I turned my head slowly to right to look at Chrome her wide,innocent eye looking at me confused. My face slowly turned Red and whipped my head to the other side trying to desperately trying to hide my blush.

I felt myself fidget looked up and started walking to my gym locker trying not to look at the girls or accidently touch them or get too close to them. When I finally reached my locker there was a girl blocking it. I shakily reached and tapped her on the shoulder she was short for someone in high school, she had long blue hair with three clips and blue eyes. she turned to me and looked confused. I blushed even redder. her shirt was undo showing of bra and everything else.

"what?" she asked frowning crossing her arms, I cleared my throat "u-um,y-you're bloc-blocking my l-locker." my voice was quivering and cracked, I blushed in frustration. she turned around and looked at the locker and turned back and looked at me she raised her eyebrow. "so why can't you just change right here?" she asked.I looked at her shocked. i was slightly shaking, I gulped. Some of the girls stopped and looked over to us. she put her hands on her hips and smirked "you're that new girl, Hayato Gokudera?eh?" she said she laughed cynically "that's a little weird, because last time I checked, that name was a boy name...hmm?" she said I felt my self freeze and my heart rate speed up. she opened her mouth to say something but someone interrupted her

"bluebell,stop bullying miss Gokudera!" a voice shouted from behind me I turned around and saw a girl with dark hair in a low pony tail with blue eye's and a tattoo under her eye already dressed in her gym uniform. She looked at me and smiled, I flushed, she turned and frowned at the girl, Bluebell, i heard her make a noise "damn you,Yuni, you're always trying to ruin my fun!" Bluebell shouted angry. I turned and looked at Yuni she frowned I looked back at Bluebell. She was glaring she crossed her arms and scoffed "whatever i don't have time for this.." she said and quickly changed and left but not without sending me a smirk.

I looked at the door she just left out of. All the girls in the locker room quickly changed and left the room, leaving me and Yuni the only people in the room. 'tsk...damn it getting help from a girl...' I thought but other than that I felt thankful it I turned to her "thank you very much." I said bowing she giggled "it's alright, Miss Gokudera." she said I looked at her and smiled "just Gokudera." I said I heard the door open and saw chrome, who had changed into her gym clothes already.

she looked at us surprised "um..you guy's should hurry class is about to start." she said putting something in her locker and running of. I turned to Yuni, she smiled "be sure to hurry up, Gokudera." he said walking out the room I stayed quiet.

I let out a breath of relief that I've been holding in since I got in the locker room. I started changing and slowly pulled off my shirt praying no one was coming into the room.

as always my prayers weren't heard as the door slammed open

"AH HA! I KNEW IT YOU'RE A BOY!" Bluebell shouted.

I froze

'god damn it...'

* * *

hey there sorry for the long update

hope ya liked

Till Next Time...


	3. slouching

GOKUDERA

All was silent. I glared at the girl with blue hair. She had a smirk stretched across her face. "well,what are you going to tell everyone now?" I snapped, putting my shirt down. Bluebell laughed "Of course not but that doesn't mean I wont use you." she said.

I raised a delicate eyebrow, "what do you mean?" I asked. She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward "you're little friend,Tsunayoshi,Is friends with a Little someone I want." She said She frowned and hid her eye's with her bangs.

"That damn brat...took the only person who cared about me I want him to pay." she said darkly. I glared harder at her "No." i said,simply. The air in the locker room suddenly turned thick.

She had a dark look in her eye's."No?" she scoffed "Fine, I'll let it be for now...but just you wait, that little tuna brat is going to hurt you just the way he hurt me." she said,turning around and walking out the door. But not before saying: "but don't worry,you're gender will be our little secret." and with that she left.

I looked at the empty space she once was in,'what does she mean? what did Tsuna do?'. Sighing in defeat I quickly changed and walked into the gym.

* * *

Quietly, I gathered my items from my locker and slung my bag over my shoulder and walked down the hall,I bumped into someone and fell to the ground Letting out an unmanly yelp.

"s-sorry!" the person as I looked up to glare at the person I realized he was that boy that Tsuna was friends with, he had Tan skin with messy,spiky hair and light brown eye's.

"Ah,Hayato!" He said, Hearing my name should be normal, but for some reason when I heard him say my name I felt annoyed.I grabbed my backpack and was about to get up before i noticed that his hand was held out for me.

For some reason, I felt even more annoyed, My eye twitched and I smacked his hand away and stood up. "I can stand up on my own." I said roughly Fixing my skirt and shirt.

I slowly blushed "but thanks anyway..." I mumbled. I walked past him, And walked out the front door. As i walked out the door I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw he was following me. I glared at him "why are you following me?" I growled.

He flashed a million dollar grin that would make any girl faint, But luckily I'm not a girl.

"well, Technically i'm not following you, our houses just happen to be in the same direction." he said Walking up to me and walking next to me. "mind if i walk next to you?" he asked. I felt my face heat up I and looked away "no." Quickly walking so i walked fast so i was in front of him.

I heard him run up to me "You know you kinda remind me of a Tsundere." He said. I Turned to him and glared "A what!?" I shouted "You know Someone Who's mean at first and then becomes nice to the person over time." he said, Grinning "I bet if you knew me better You'd show me you're nice side." he said laughing.

I blushed and Looked at the ground. "I don't have a nice side." I said walking faster. "sure you do, I mean everyone has to have a Nice side." he said "even you."

I stopped walking and looked at him,He grinned, he was was he?

"you're really weird you know." I said. He looked at me Suprised and laughed "only a weird person would call another weird." he said "I don't think I actually introduced myself. I'm Takeshi yamamoto." he said " you can call me Takeshi." he said. "e-eh? W-why would i call you by you're first name stupid!" I shouted starting to walk again

"well...were friends aren't we?" He said scratching his cheek. "we are not friends!" i shouted. We..well me walking home and him following me, silently. After a while We came across A sushi shop "well this is my stop...hey, why don't you stop by for some sushi?" He asked,smiling.

"W-what!? No!" I said Walking quickly away, but I felt his big hand grab my wrist "come on!, it'll be fun!" he said pulling me to the shop. I tried to pull my wrist out of his hand , while i was doing that i also noticed how small I actually was.

My wrist was really small...I felt and looked...like...such a girl!

I shut my eye's tightly and pulled on my wrist harder but I lost as I realized we were already inside the shop. Many customers Looked at us Weirdly. I blushed at all the eye's that were on me.

I walked to one of tables and sat down

"AHH! YAMAMOTO! you're finally home!Eh?, who's this." An old man asked. He had tan skin and brown eye's "pop's! this is my friend Hayato!" He said Cheerfully. I felt my eyebrow twitch at the way he said my name.

"oh? You made Another friend!? another Girl?" the old man said i looked at him Weirdly. 'A girl...yeah,right.'.

"Yup! and she's hungry!" he said. I felt my eyebrow twitch again.

"alright!I'll go fix you up something." he said. The old man left and Yamamoto quietly sat down to resting his head on his hand, slouching, while i was sitting perfectly straight with my and on my lap.

He looked at me and smiled "doesn't Your back hurt sitting like that?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at him "No, my mother told me a girl never slouches no matter how comfortable she feels." I stated. this time he raised an eyebrow. "really? because all my friends who are girls slouch all the time." he said. I 'humphed' "then there not really ladies." I said

'but are you one?...'

I gasped but covered it with a cough. "are you alright?" He asked, I cleared my throat "i'm fine." I said. Yamamoto laughed you should really relax,you look really stiff." He said.

I blushed "What!?" i shouted he laughed. "here lean down a bit." he said "What? Why wou-.". i felt a hand on my shoulder "i blushed at the heat come off the hand "trust me, Now lean forward." he said.

I complied and leaned forward a bit. "good now slid down you're chair a bit." He said. I did as he said And slid. I instantly felt my back muscles relax, "it feels...good." I whispered.

"now, doesn't that feel better?" He asked. I blushed and nodded. When the food came it looked delicious, but i refused to admit that when he asked how it tasted.

I felt my heart beat get faster, as i watched him laugh and smile. I griped the Front of my shirt 'why? I don't want to feel this!' I thought.

"oh, looks like the sun is setting." he said looking out the window.

My eye's widen, I gasped "W-what time is it!?" I asked "it's 8 o'clock..why?"

"Ohmygosh! I Have to go!" I said quickly grabbing my Bag and coat and running out the shop "Wait!Hayato,I'll see you at school tomorrow." He shouted I turned and looked at him.

"yeah!" I shouted and turned around and ran to my house "Let's hope so..." I whispered

* * *

I Quietly climbed the gate of my house and ran to the backyard and climbed the ladder like wall on the side of the house and opened the window to my room.

I climbed in and Closed it as Quiet as I could when it all closed I sighed in relief

"success..." i whispered i turned around And walked to my king sized bed in the room and Laid down And stretched my arms and legs.

I grabbed my pj's and quickly changed into them I let my hair loose from my pony tail. I brushed my hair, it felt like girl hair...but i'm not a girl..

I put my brush down. I heard my door open, I froze as i saw my angry mother in the mirror.

"M-Mother?...You're still up?" i asked nervously. " she stormed into my room i turned in my chair

She tightly grabbed my Arm

"Gokudera Hayato...Are you SLOUCHING!?" She screamed the last bit. I felt so relaxed I didn't even notice I was slouching

"M-Mother, I-I-" Icouldn't say anything else as I felt her hand hit my cheek with great force

"I DID NOT RAISE MY DAUGHTER TO SLOUCH!" she screamed. Her hand tightened and she suddenly let go. "stop slouching and tell me were you where. Now." she growled

I gulped And suddenly sat up straight, Causing my back to feel a bit sore. "good now were where you?" She asked Crossing her arms "I-I was at a friends house, He di-"

"He?HE!?" she shouted angrily "what! you suddenly go to A public school and you try to lose you're virginity!?" she shouted

I looked at her shocked "W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" I shouted. She glared "I know what boy's are like in public school! they all run around sleeping with girls when ever they can!" She said

"W-WHAT THAT'S NOT TRUE!...Is it?" I asked. I 'was yamamoto just trying to sleep with me?' I wondered. I grunted and shook my head "WHAT DOES IT MATTER! I'M A BOY TOO!" I shouted. My mother suddenly froze.

I gulped "You are a girl." she growled. she grabbed the nearest thing she could find and hit my back with it "AND STOP SLOUCHING!" she said

I cried at the sharp pain in my back, she threw the item on the floor and it instantly broke. she pionted her finger at me "YOU ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED TO LEAVE THE HOUSE ANYMORE! YOU ARE GOING TO BE HOME SCHOOLED AGAIN! AND IF I OR ONE OF THE MAIDs OR BUTLERS SEE YOU LEAVE TO GO VISIT THAT 'BOY!' YOU ARE TO BE PUNISHED, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" she shouted I looked fearfully at my mother, I have never seen her this angry before...

"do you understand?" she asked again

I nodded " yes, i understand." i said. She glared at me and smacked my back

"stop slouching and go to bed now." she said stomping out the room slamming the door

i cringed at the loud noise and went and laid on my bed ignoring the pain in my back

And quietly cried myself to sleep.


	4. Haircut

Gokudera

I quietly walked down the stair case, dressed in a sun dress that was an ugly yellow color and frilly with a bow around the waist, I angrily ignoring the maid giggle and whisper about me

_'did you here that miss Gokudera has a boyfriend?'_

_'no it's 'just' a friend..at least that's the way she put it.' _she laughed

_'hush you guy's here she comes...'_

they separated and smiled at me "Good morning, Miss Gokudera."

'lies...' I thought I watched them bow with my dull green eye's 'those smiles...are lies...stop lying to me.'

I walked down the hall and took a deep breath behind this door was my mother. I gulped and knocked on the door, I heard a Quiet 'come in.' I reached my shaking hand towards the door knob and opened it. I sighed and opened the door

'...but then again...'

Smiling I said "Good morning,Mother." I said walking up to her, She smiled and said "Good morning to you Haya-chan." she said. "are you ready for your piano lessons?' she asked "yes,Mother." I said taking A seat next to her.

'...I'm a Liar too.'

* * *

Yamamoto

I stared out the window, some-what disappointed, Gokudera didn't come to school today.

when the bell finally rang I walked up to the roof where I saw Tsuna and Haru talking "Yo! Tsuna,do you know where Gokudera is?" I asked. Tsuna turned to me "no...she didn't come to school?" Tsuna asked. his face looked worried "Maybe she's sick?" He said. I hummed and put my bento on the ground. turned around and walked towards the door. "Y-Yamamoto? where are you going?" Tsuna asked surprised "I'm going to visit Gokudera." he said. Tsuna, shocked, said "I-In the middle of the day!? you're going to get into trouble!" He said

Yamamoto turned and smiled at him "It's worth seeing Gokudera's smile everyday." he said walking and closing the door.

* * *

"AH~YAMAMOTO IS SO ROMANTIC! WHY DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT FOR YOU'RE FUTURE WIFE!?" Haru shouted at Tsuna.

No answer

"Eh? Tsuna? whats wrong?" she asked. Tsuna turned and smiled at her "Nothing, Haru." He said He walked And picked up the bento on the ground and let his bangs cover his eye's

he tightly clutched the bento in his hands and grit his teeth.

* * *

Yamamoto

I walked down the sidewalk trying to remember which direction Gokudera ran yesterday so he could find her house. 'I winder what Gokudera's house looks like..' I thought. Before I even knew I was in the richest part of the neighborhood 'eh? Am I going the right way?' I thought. there were huge mansion's everywhere.

due to not paying attention I accidently bumped into someone

* * *

Gokudera

I Walked out the Study room after home-schooling finished and walked into my room my Hair was now in A loose bun and I wore my glasses. I opened the door to my room and walked into my closet,filled with clothes

none of them were boy clothes,sighing I Walked and grabbed anything that would look good and Walked into my bathroom and saw that the bathtub was already filled

'of course...they never let me do anything for myself...' I took off my clothes and sat in the bathtub the warm water making me shiver I ignored the pain in my back, partly from the bruise and the slouching. I scrubbed my skin with some soap and grit my teeth 'such smooth skin...it belongs to a girl though..not to me.'

Groaning I rubbed my face with water and laid back sinking underwater air bubbles rose to the surface. I opened my eye's and watched as the light slipped through the bubbles. I rose to the surface and allowed oxygen go into my lungs, hair stuck to my back,neck,shoulders and face. I frowned and stood up, 'I never Realized how long my hair has gotten.' I thought 'but I doubt mother would let me cut it.'. I grabbed the towel off the rack and wrapped it around my body And walked out the bathroom, shivering at the cold air

I let the towel fall to the ground and I quickly changed into my clothes which consisted of a black skirt,blue shirt,and a black sweater and thigh high socks and sneakers. I laid down on my bed, 'so bored..' I thought

Tap,Tap*

I furred my eyebrows ignoring the sound thinking it was probably just the tree next to my window

Tap,Tap*

I slowly opened my eye's and looked at my window. My eye's widen "Yamamoto..." I whispered He smiled through the window,I also saw him blushing for some reason. I felt my heart beat faster, I almost wanted to cry tears of joy at seeing Yamamoto.

I walked to the window and opened it "Idiot what are you doing?" I asked harshly "I came to see Gokudera of course." he whispered "How long have you been there?" I asked. He blushed and looked away "t-thirty minutes.." he said quietly. "30 minutes..." My eye's widen "You mean when I got out the bathroom you were standing there!?" I shouted blushing, he nodded "and when i took my towel off...?" he nodded again. I sat down and leaned my back against the wall "W-What did you see?" I asked "N-Nothing..you're back was Facing the window but..." I looked up and saw him staring at me, I blushed "B-But what?" I asked

"You have really nice skin Gokudera." He said I blushed harder and stood up "W-What!" I shouted at him . He shifted "wait...how did you find out where I live?" I asked He smiled

"Well.."

Flashback

Yama. pov.

_"s-sorry!" I said I looked at the woman who i had bumped into. She had pink hair and familiar green eyes._

_"E-Eh? Gokudera?" I asked unsure. The woman turned to me "what do you want with my sister?" She asked_

_"Sister? you're her sister?" I asked. " I'll ask again what do you want with my sister?" She asked _

_"um...I was going to try to figure out why she didn't some to school today." I said. The woman stayed silent_

_"My name is Bianchi, You must be the boy who started bothering Hayato..." she said looking at me up and down "you seem nice so I guess I won't kill you." She said_

_"K-Kill me?" I said she smiled "Not literally." she said I smiled nervously I gulped "U-Um..Which is Gokudera's house?" I asked. She smiled And pointed to the house at the end of the block._

_"thanks!" I said running to the house_

End yama. pov.

end flashback

Gokudera

"Y-You met my sister?" I asked. He smiled "yeah she seems nice." He said I sighed "Well what do you want? I'm Kind of grounded." I said "Why didn't you come to school today?" He asked "Well I ...Got in trouble after coming home late and you could say my mother is over protective." I said " and I'm getting home school again." I said. "what?" Ha said I looked at his face "Yeah.." I said "So this'll be the last time we get to see each other?" He said "I guess.." I said quietly 'why do I feel this pain in my chest?' i wondered.

Before i knew it I felt two hand grab both my arms and pull me forward and fell out the window. It took all my will power to not scream I Waited for the impact that never came I looked down And I realized that we landed on a Bush. I grit my teeth "YOU IDIOT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT!" I shouted. He just smiled his usual dumb smile "Hay-a-chan..." I heard above. My mother had entered my room My eye's widen. I grabbed Yamamoto's had and ran to the gate

Finally too tired to run anymore I stopped and Tried to catch my breath I looked at Yamamoto and he wasn't even tired he was just staring at me. "what are you looking at?" I shouted annoyed. He smiled "Sorry it's just that Gokudera is so cute~" he said I blushed "shut up will you!" I shouted "Why did you pull me out the window!?" I shouted angry 'I'm going to be in so much trouble when i get home..'

"Well since this is going to be the last day you and I will spend time together I thought Might as well spend the rest of the day together right?" He said. I glared at him 'He is getting me in so much trouble...but...it's so much better than being home...' I crossed my arms. "I guess not." I mumbled "wait why aren't you in school?" I asked

He smiled "Skipped,well since were at the park might as well take a walk no?" he said. I looked around and finally Realized my surroundings. we were in the park.

"F-Fine..." I said walking next to him. We walked past A play ground and A shop when I heard my stomach grumble. Yamamoto laughed

"So you're hungry? I'll go buy you some food you stay here." he said running into the shop. I felt my phone vibrate once again. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw I had 30 missed calls, 50 messages and 6 voicemail

all of them from my mother...

I shut my phone off and stuffed it in my pocket "Here you go." I turned and saw Yamamoto holding a rice ball. I took it from him "Y-You actually got me this!?" I shouted surprised. I turned to Yamamoto "yeah, what's so good about it?" he asked "M-My mother would never let me eat this type of food!" I shouted ecstatic at the object in my hand.

"E-Eh? you've never eaten a rice ball before?" He asked. I shook my head I unwrapped it and took a bite from it. "It's so good!" I said I got up from my seat and threw away my wrapper I turned to Yamamoto And smiled

"Thank you Yamamoto!" I said smiling I saw him blush. He stood up and Grabbed my hand I felt my self heat up from the warms of his hand. He pulled me and smiled

"Come on we still one more things to do." he said

* * *

"um...where is this?" I asked looking around the weird place

"this is an arcade. It's a place to play games." he said "Games?" I said I walked around the place "Not that much people are here since school is still happening." He said

I looked at a Couple games and finally found one I wanted to play. It was a shooting game

as I was playing I finally Realized that 'there was still many thing that I didn't know about the world things I've never seen,tasted,touched or played, and to finally be able to do that makes me feel...happy...'

"WINNER!"

"wow, you're good." Yamamoto said I turned to him and smiled

'...and to be able to do it with a friend even makes me happier.'

* * *

"where are we going next?" I asked Excitedly. He laughed "You're happy now?" he aske.I blushed and turned away "S-Shut up!" I shouted He laughed even more.

"Well, what have You always wanted to do?" He asked

"Well...I've always wanted to cut my hair." I said. He looked at me surprised "Cut you're hair?" he asked "um...well you're hair I have to admit is a little long." He said "It almost reaches the floor!" I shouted "well sure let's go cut you're hair if you want." He said

I watched my silky hair fall to the ground in bunches

My hair now reach my mid back instead of almost touching the floor

"How do you feel now?" Yamamoto. I smiled and ran my hand through my now shorter hair "I fell...lighter.." I said. I looked at Yamamoto he smiled at me "you look cute." he said I blushed and crossed my arms. "Well I guess I owe you now." I said

"Don't worry spending time with you is enough for me." He said. "hmm." I looked at the sky at saw the stars coming out. I gaped at them "What?you like the stars?" Yamamoto asked "Y-Yeah. I've never seen them this close before though." I

Wait...

Stars?

My eye's widen "W-What time is it!?" I shouted. He looked at me "I think it's 8 or something..." He said "Let's go my dad's sushi shop before you go you haven't had dinner yet." He said. "S-Sure..." I mumbled

* * *

We walked to the sushi shop and was greeted by Yamamoto's dad "YOU!why weren't you in school today!?" he asked

"Sorry pop's, I had to help Gokudera." he said "Mind if she stays for dinner?" He asked "I-I really shouldn't I ha-" I was cut off "No please stay for dinner!" His father said "S-Sure." I sat down at a table as they set food down.

* * *

After dinner It was 10:00 I gulped and was shaking I was afraid to go back home...

"Looks like it's raining..." Yamamoto said I turned and looked out the window and saw that it was raining

"Yeah I really have to get home." I said "hey I'll walk you." Yamamoto said "NO! I mean you'll get wet." I said

"don't worry We can use an umbrella." He said Holding up an umbrella "u-um... Ok..let's go then." I said waiting for him

We walked outside under the umbrella together quietly Shivered at the cold 'Ok, bad day to wear a skirt.' I thought

We were finally I front of my house "well I guess this is good-bye." He said I nodded. I smiled sadly "Good-bye Yamamoto." I said he smiled and walked away I looked at his back until I couldn't see it anymore due to the darkness.

I walked through the gate and to the front door and opened it. the room was dark.

I carefully walked up the stairs and walked quietly into my room I turned on the light and yelp in Surprised as I Felt a hand Roughly grab my wrist

" . . ." I heard my mother growl in my ear.

"M-Mother...I..I was..

"You were with that boy again weren't you!" she shouted slapping me hard in the face.

I was scared.

"I..I..was..."

I felt her, not slap, but actually punch me in the face. I tasted blood in my mouth, I fell to the ground And stared at my mother

She had and angry Look in her face. She roughly grabbed me by my hair "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU'RE HAIR! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?"She shouted pulling on my hair "why?" she said I looked at her She was crying

"Why can't you just be mommy's little girl?" she sobbed "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO BE A BOY!?" she shouted angrily

the pain felt numb...I couldn't feel her kicks,slaps or punches

"I wish you were never born..." she whispered letting go of my hair, I felt the pain returning. My eye's widen

'never...born...' I smiled "then I guess you and me do have one thing in common." I said her Eyes widen she raised her hand and hit me hard in my cheek

I felt blood drip from my mouth, I pushed her away from me, I grabbed the umbrella and ran I felt the cold rain hit my skin

I ran until I ended up in the place I wanted to be

"Yamamoto..." I felt tears drop down my face I walked up and Knocked on the door.

Yamamoto opened the door and Looked shocked, I smiled at him sadly.

"I forgot to give this back to you." I said Holding the umbrella up to him. I suddenly felt weak and I felt myself fall

but I felt someone catch me

"Yama..moto..."


	5. Shopping

GOKUDERA

I felt numb. But then again I've always felt numb...but for some reason I also felt warm. I swore I felt warm...

I cracked my eye's open and felt my eye's sting at the light that hit them. Still in a daze I sat up, but couldn't There was a heavy weight on my chest, I turned my head slowly and saw Yamamoto's sleeping face, trying to register what I'm seeing I slowly realized that there was a boy, that I have only met three days ago,s not only sleeping next to me but hugging me.

My eye's widen,and I screamed and pushed him away. I watched his eye's snap open and he rolled out of he bed. I pulled the blanket over my body. "I-IDIOT!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I shouted at him. I saw him get up off the ground and look at me with worried eye's. He reached his hand toward my face, I felt myself blush.

He laid his hand on my cheek and I felt warms spread all over my face, but I slow felt a dull pain. I withdrew from his touch in pain. I rubbed my cheek softly rubbing the bruise now on my cheek. I heard Yamamoto stand up and walk out the room. I stared at the door waiting for him, For some reason I felt...lonely with out him.

He heard him returning and was carrying a tray with food and some clothes. I looked at him confused. He handed me the clothes "Yamam-..." I started but was cut of by him. "Change into them or you'll get sick just wearing half dry clothes he said. Confused I looked down at my clothes and saw they were damp and that there was a drop of blood on it.

I covered my shirt with my arms and looked away. "Sorry..." I whispered, I reached and grabbed the clothes from his hand. I felt his finger tips brush the back of my hand, I pulled away quickly and looked at him. He Looked tired, he had bags under his eye's. He walked out the room and closed the door. I unfolded the clothes and realized that it was his shirt. I felt myself flush, I took off m shirt and put his on.

'it smells good and it's warm...'

I froze in shock, WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST THINK!? I rubbed my neck and took off my skirt and socks and pulled on the pants he lent me. I folded my old clothes and set them on the floor next to my shoes. I looked down at my clothes...was I? was I really wearing boy clothes? I felt my happiness rise,but soon fell again as I remembered last night. Gulping the ball in my throat I went to the door and opened it.

I saw him waiting behind the door I jumped in surprise "Yama...moto...?" I asked. he walked toward me and I backed away. "You should lay down." He said. I glared at him "Oi,don't tell me what to do...and...about..yesterday..." I mumble the last part. Eventually I followed his orders and laid on the bad with the blanket over me. he sat on the floor in front of me. I avoided his gaze

"Gokudera..how are you feeling?" he asked. I turned around so my back faced him. "I feel fine." I said. "Then would you mind telling me what happened last night?" he asked, I grit my teeth "I...can't." I said, i felt the bed shift and I looked up and saw him hovering over me.

"Hayato.." He whispered, I blushed and pushed him away from me. "Idiot,what are you doing." I said, pushing my hand on his chest. He grabbed my wrist and held it. I looked at him and he looked back at me. after what seemed like eternity, he sighed and got up while I laid still on the bed. "Fine I guess you won't tell me will you?" He said. we stayed Quiet for a while.

"My Mother..." I said

he turned and looked at me "Hmm?" he said I looked at him but didn't turn my head. "My Mother she...she wants me to act perfect..be perfect...at everything...but I could never do it.. I always tried my best,to get good grades,act like a lady...to be her little girl...but recently I'm just figuring out that she isn't the caring mother I wanted to make happy...the more I tried to make her happy the more miserable I felt." I said he looked at me with sharp eye's and he wasn't smiling as usual. "so when I came home late last night she got mad and punched me...and she said she wished it was never born..." I said I looked at the ceiling "and then I said that we have at Least one thing in common..." I said.

He stayed silent as I felt the feeling in my toes and fingers return. I looked at him, his bangs covering his eye's from view. I felt my eye brow twitch in annoyance. "Oi say something." I said. I lifted his head and stared at me. His usual gleam of happiness gone and instead showed seriousness. I blushed lightly and looked away from him.

"Well there isn't much to say actually." he said quietly. I turned and looked at him with an eyebrow raised "Huh?" I said. I he looked at me in the eyes and smiled "Well I Know that you won't tell me even if I ask about it, so I see no point in asking." He said standing up I stared up at him and glared "Idiot..." I mumbled

I rubbed my knuckles with my thumb and sat criss-cross on the bed. "So what are you going to do know?" he asked I stopped rubbing my knuckles and stared at them.

"I don't know." I said hugging my knees to my chest.

* * *

I Quietly opened the front door to my mansion; it was messy and there was some papers on the floor. Frowning I picked them up and read them.

My eye's widened at the words on the paper, I felt I needle prod at my heart and tears blur my vision...

"What the hell is this..?" I choked on my tears. I heard a thud behind me. I looked behind me and gasped slightly. My mother was still here, here clothes messy and her makeup smudged. She looked hideous. She was also drunk. She limped over to me. Her red-shot eye's looking at me. She stared at me for a while,until she started to laugh "Hayato...My baby boy...you look like...a girl" she laughed she gulped down some more wine from the bottle "Why?...aren't you a boy? why are you dressed like a girl?" she laughed but that laugh soon turned into a sob. she brushed her hair away from her face.

I glared at her "Where is father?" I asked my fist tightening my fist. "You should worry more about-" she began

"You didn't answer my Question." I growled. She looked at me and frowned "he's on a business trip." she said she reached over to touch me. I slapped her hand away and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. I heard her yelp in surprise, the bottle shattering into millions of pieces as it fell from her hand. "H-H-HAYA-C-CHAN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" she screamed. she grabbed my wrist and tried to remove it but she couldn't. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" I screamed and held the piece of paper in front of her face.

I watched her eye's scan over the paper and she gasped "W-WHAT! HAYA-CHAN! THAT'S NOT REAL!" she shouted trying lie. Keyword: Trying. I knew she was lying. She was crying and you could tell by the look on her face.

"Stop it..." I mumbled. She looked at me confused "Stop it...stop calling me Haya-chan...STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M A FUCKING GIRL!" I shouted at her she stopped crying but looked at me with dull eye's "B-B-B-BUT YOU'RE MY LITTLE GIRL!" She shouted. I grit my teeth in frustration. "I'M NOT A GOD DAMN GIRL, YOU OLD HAG! GET THAT THROUGH YOU'RE PSYCHOTIC THICK SKULL!" I screamed at her. She looked at me shocked.

I let go of her shirt and she fell to the ground she stared up at me. I glared down at her. "And I'm not _YOU'RE _little girl." I said ripping the adoption papers I found.

* * *

I, madly, walked down the sidewalk carrying my backpack full of clothes. My hair whipping around due to the wind. I walked into the shopping center and walked past a store, I stopped in my tracks and looked through the window of the store, I looked at the boys' clothes, 'Mother would never let me buy those clothes...but she's not my mother and i technically don't live with her any more...' I walked into the store, the store clerk looking up at me. She raised an eye brow at me but other than that ignored me.

I slowly walked through the girl clothes but eyed the boys' clothes. I walked into a Manikin, embarrassed I walked around it and ignored the laughs and stares people where giving me. I walked into the jewelry section of the girl section and looked at the hair accessories, on of the caught my eye, I hair pin of a cat. I picked it out and a few rings and walked past the boys' clothes nervously, I raised my shaking hair and grabbed some random clothes off of some of the racks and quickly walked to the clerk giving her the stuff I was going to buy.

I felt my palms sweat and myself shake I swallowed the ball in my throat. She checked out all the clothes and jewelry I had gotten and put the in a bag. I quickly gave her the money and snatched the bag out of her hand and ran out of the store. when I turned the block I leaned my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath.

"Gokudera?" I voice said next to me. I turned my head and saw Bluebell standing there. "Bluebell.." I said quietly. She was wearing a white dress and sandals. She smirked at me "What are you doing?" she mocked. I glared at her. "None of your damn business " I shouted. she looked surprised "hey are you alright? you seem stressed." she questioned looking slightly worried "Why would you care?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She frowned and opened her mouth but was interrupted by her phone ringing.

I answered her phone. "Hello?" she asked. I couldn't understand what the other person was saying. she looked at me. "Um...no sorry, I'm busy. Maybe Daisy can help you." she said hanging up her phone. "hey do you any time?" she asked.

* * *

We awkwardly sat in the booth of a restaurant. "So what did you buy?" she asked. I glimpsed at my shopping bag and frowned. "I'm not really sure...I'm sure I bought clothes." I said grabbing the bag off the ground and pulled out the contents of it the rings and hair clip fell out and a t-shirt and some pants fell out along with a jacket, the miss-matched colors annoying me. Bluebell grimaced "Boy clothes? why would you buy boy clothes if you dress like a girl?" she asked. I glared at the clothes "well it's not like I dressed like a girl cause I wanted to." I said. She frowned "then why dress like a girl?" she asked. I looked at her "well my mother forced me to and we kinda got into a fight and I left so I can pretty much dress how ever I want." I said. Then I froze "Wait why am I telling you this!?" i said confused with myself.

I hear Bluebell Laugh, It sounded like bells ringing. I looked at her "don't worry I won't tell." she said. We sat silently until our drinks came. I was drinking ice tea and she got a milkshake. I looked at my reflection on the tea and gripped the cup. I hear her slurping her milkshake. the I thought about all the things she said to me in the locker room. I shook my head 'why would I remember that?' i thought. "Hey bluebell?" I said quietly. She looked at me with the corner of her eye. "what did Tsunayoshi do?" I asked.

I heard her slurping quiet down. I looked at her and she was clutching the glass cup.

"Blue-"

She slammed the cup down on the table "That bastard...he..took...he took everything away from me. he took Byakuran away from me...made everyone hate me...he Betrayed me." she mumbled, I grabbed her by her shoulder she glared at me. "Gokudera,what ever you do. Do NOT get close to him. he...he'll...he's a good liar. That all I can tell you." she said standing up and putting money on the table. "Trust me, he may seem nice but he's not, he's nothing but a deceitful bastard." she said walking out the restaurant. I grabbed my bag and laid some money on the table. my eyebrows furred in confusion. 'He's a liar?' I thought.

* * *

I walked through the doors of Yamamoto's sushi shop. Lost in my thoughts, I ignored the call of my name. I didn't realize I was being talked to until I felt a hand on my shoulder I snapped my head and looked and yamamoto. "Huh?What?" I asked. Yamamoto laughed "I asked how was you're day?" he said. "Oh fine except..I-"

"Yama...moto..."

I turned around and saw Tsunayoshi at the door way of the kitchen. He smiled at me.

"oh hello Gokudera." he said smiling,though his smile seemed kind his eye's shone something different, something cold. I knew I had to get away from him. "S-sorry I forgot I had something to do." I said running out of the shop and away from tsunayoshi.

what was it about him that scared me? his smile? the way he talked...but who am I to judge I've barely talked to him.

'just what is it about Tsunayoshi?'


End file.
